


What is ours.

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But A bit of Gore, Case Fic, Gen, No Blood, Or maybe only Murder gone crazy, Other, Possible Demons - Supernatural, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They are headless. Everything else is there, but we had found three bodies without a head.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is ours.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt of watsons_woes JWP #18:**  
>  Words, words, words: use five woe-related words that aren't included in one of the two Watson's Woes prompt tables (#1, #2), but you think should have been. Make sure to tell us the words that you chose.
> 
>  **Words:** Knocked out; uppercut, stroke, meltdown, decapitated, cauterized, pustules, scalded, cranium operation.
> 
>  **Beta:** Thanks to my amazing friend Mildred_and_Bobbin

It was one of those days. Sherlock had been more than simply erratic and bored; he was having a complete meltdown. John had been trying to coax him out of his sulking, for nearly 72 hours now, without results.

 

John had a terrible headache and dear Mrs. Hudson even had offered to him his herbal soothers, but his nerves were wrecked and the only way Sherlock and him will be save of this would be a case, the sooner, the better. 

 

Finally that afternoon finally Lestrade made the call. John answered, because Sherlock was beyond answering his phone now. 

 

“John?” Greg was appalled that was him answering the phone instead of Sherlock.

 

“Yes is me, Greg tell me, tell me you have something,” said John plainly.

 

“They are headless. Everything else is there, but we had found three bodies without a head. And no clues, a clean job. We can’t hide this much longer from the papers and we need you two here, can you?” Greg was really at his wits end, it was obvious.

 

“Oh gods yes, give us twenty minutes and the address.” John was so happy at last Sherlock would be out of his room.

 

John was right. What could be possible better than three headless people to wake a sulky detective up out from his reverie? Better not think too much on that one, decided John, he took an aspirin and Sherlock was bathed and impeccable in ten.

........

 

They reached the crime scene.It was a department near the train station. The body was woman's; the problem was that there wasn’t any blood there, not even a tiny dot in her clothes or on the floor.

 

The cut was cauterized clean, like one had been made with a laser cutting knife. The other strange thing was that she had a similar cut in her stomach.

 

Sherlock decided to search the house and then look at the pictures of the other victims. Two males, one older than the other, apparently father and son, they were found in one of those big houses near London. Then Sherlock started. 

 

"Obviously the three deaths are connected. But I dare say all these murders had to do with the will."

 

"This woman was connected with one of the other two in secret but someone give her away, and now she is dead with her unborn kid."

 

"I need more data from the autopsy and to see the other bodies to tell you more. For now your people need to find that will if you don’t want to find more headless people."

 

Anderson entered in that moment. “I think he takes away the heads to stop the speedy identification of the victims.”

 

“Oh please Anderson, when will be the day you lose the ability to talk in order to save us the annoying distaste of hearing your stupidity?”

 

“Why oh why the killer will take away the heads trying to mess up the identification, if he would leave the person in their respective homes with every other form of identification on them?” Sherlock huffed while taking the woman's wallet with her I.D. out of the pocket of her jeans.

 

“No, purpose of the decapitation is for showing us what happen to people who are between the killer and t he goal. They will be erased.”

 

After visiting Molly, John and Sherlock learnt that Katherine, the female victim was pregnant as Sherlock had suspected, the wound in her stomach was consistent with the place where her uterus was located and had performed the cut through womb killing the fetus before the dead of her mother did it.

 

A DNA analysis would be taken place between the fetus and the two male victims who where father and son. A rich enterpriser and his only son, Andrew and Rodolfo Preston.

 

Even if it was late,Sherlock and John departed to the Preston’s house to look for clues or talk to the neighbors. 

 

When they were stealthily searching inside the house they heard a litany from a female voice. With care they approached the kitchen were the voice originated and saw a woman illuminated by candles dressed in a hippie outfit with her eyes closed, chanting.

 

They tried to get closer to the woman but stay out from view; suddenly she opened her eyes and raised a folder.

 

“He thought he could take away everything that belongs to us, that abandon us in Brazil would be enough, having a new woman and another illegitimate child would be enough, but we took our revenge and after this will be destroyed, all that was stolen will be ours again!”

 

The woman was so absorbed in her ritual that she didn’t seem to notice them. John and Sherlock tried to approach her very slowly.

 

“Come to me again, free me of my enemies my avenger and reclaim what is yours.” In that moment a man dressed in black with two blades in flames came through the door and attacked them.

 

“Did you think I didn’t saw you?” said the woman laughing hard.

 

The attacker's face also covered in a black Arabian cloth, only his ghostly brilliant eyes were visible.

 

John took his browning and aimed, but the attacker dodged with the blade while charging. John shot again, and he was deflected again. Sherlock had gone for the woman and he was wrestling with her for something.

 

John aimed a third time and this time he shot him in one arm. But the man continue to charge and he was upon him. John dogged the first try and took the other blade from the killer. The weapon was so hot that it could have scalded him if he wasn’t using leather gloves. He couldn’t use the thing for long, so he tried to aim to disarm.

 

Finally John managed to disarm his opponent and they started to fight with fist and kicks. The assailant was winning this one, he had John by the lapels of his jacket and he was reaching for his sword. When Sherlock gave a triumphant exclamation and kick the woman for good measure.

 

“Come here for your price. Is this what was taken away from you?” The man locked his complete attention on Sherlock who had a parchment roll on his hands.

 

The assassin raised John and gave him and uppercut knocking him out. Everything faded to black.

 

:::::::::

 

When John awake in the Hospital with Sherlock at his side, it was clear that he was really worried, because he was disheveled and looked like he had not sleep in at least three days. He checked himself and realised that his hands were bandaged because they were burned and had pustules as they were burned several days ago without treatment.

 

His head was also bandaged because apparently his frontal cranium had being cracked a little and he had a new titanium addendum. So he had a stroke, a cranial operation and Sherlock didn’t want to tell him what had happen after he had been out of the picture.

 

Sherlock had only said that John would never believe him, but justice had triumphed in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If it has a resemblance with Slepy Holow maybe the fault was i did it at 3 m, but in that case is really really freeform


End file.
